toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy Armed Forces
The 'Armed Forces of the Teddy Bear Republic Empire ', commonly known as the 'Teddy Armed Forces '(Tedofian: ), are the combined military forces of the TBRE, and part of the TBRE's defensive uniformed forces. They consist of the Land Armed Forces, the Naval Armed Forces, the Air Armed Forces and the Space Armed Forces, as well as the Electronic Armed Forces in theory. As a recognised middle power, the Armed Forces play a significant and consequential role in the TBRE's regional strategy. The basis for the modern Teddy Armed Forces were formed during the era of Federation, when the different Teddy national armies were combined into a unified force, the Defensive League of the Federation of Bear States. This force became the Teddy Armed Forces following the creation of the TBRE. Significant military development and activity, such as the creation of a modern Air Force, defined the era of the First Republic; all of which culminated in the Invasion of Tabi'atstan in the Second World War. Despite the eventual surrender of the Armed Forces during this conflict, the large conscript-based structure remained throughout the Cold War as part of the TBRE's contribution to NATO forces, and volunteer forces fought in conflicts such as the Korean War and the Gulf War. It was not until the start of the Friendly Times that a gradual restructuring of the armed forces occured to form a fully professional force, with the conscript Home Guard transferred out of Armed Forces control. The head of the Armed Forces is the head of state, Elder-General Vuener, representing the TBRE people. In practice, however, it is the President-Minister in their role as the TBRE's head of government that leads the Armed Forces in its policy directions. The Armed Forces Office of the Ministry of War is the civilian body exercising control over the Teddy Armed Forces. It is advised by the Combined Staffs, composed of leading military heads. Together, these two bodies coordinate operations and missions. The Ministry's head, the Minister of War, is a member of the Cabinet who reports directly to the President-Minister. Oversight is also exercised through the legislative Joint Committee for War and Defense. The Armed Forces are responsible for protecting and asserting the sovereignty of the TBRE, as well as defending and advancing its own and allied interests against both foreign and domestic threats. It also contributes to the TBRE's participation in international peacekeeping and humanitarian work, and also works at home in times of national emergencies under the appropriate authorisation. Recent operations the TBRE has been involved in include Afghanistan, the no-fly zone over Libya, the 2004 Ausberg War, peacekeeping in the Balkans and ICPPO and IUEF operations. As a member of NATO, its bases also regularly host NATO forces, and it trains regularly with NATO members. The TBRE is a member of the Laltofian Nuclear Defense Agreement, and has a total of 70 deployable active Leviathan nuclear warheads, all of which are onboard Bearphoon-class ballistic missile submarines. The current Armed Forces are supplied by a significant and technologically advanced Laltofian military industry, exporting native equipment and technologies, although it also imports equipment from allied countries. Military expenditures amount to 2.5% of the GDP, of some a. It has a strength of y active troops, with z reserve personnel. History Write the first section of your page here. Purpose Write the first section of your page here. Budget Write the second section of your page here. Branches and Associated Agencies Write the second section of your page here. Recruiting and Personnel Ranks, recruiting, union, conscription Ranks Commissioned Officers Enlisted Category:TBRE Category:Military of the TBRE